One remediation process for the insulation of medium and high voltage power cables requires the injection of a remediation fluid into the free spaces of a cable's conductor. In many instances, the injection process takes place while the cables are energized. When the remediation process is performed on energized cables, a class of special injection terminations may be used. Injection terminations are similar to industry standard cable terminations except that they are sealed to the environment and have special access ports designed to allow for the injection of fluid into the cable.
Currently, remediation fluid is stored in an external fluid feed tank and supplied to a cable through an injection termination. The fluid feed tank is generally housed in a switchgear cabinet or vault and the remediation fluid is supplied to the injection termination through the fluid-feed line. Some cables require more remediation fluid than what can be held initially in the free space of the conductor. In these instances, fluid feed tanks are left connected to the injection termination for extended periods of time to provide supplemental fluid. After the necessary amount of remediation fluid has been absorbed into the cable, the fluid feed tanks are removed from the cable system and the cable terminations are prepared for normal use.
Removing the fluid feed tank from the cable system and preparing the injection termination for permanent use is time consuming and difficult to coordinate from an operations standpoint. A cable termination constructed in accordance with the various embodiments of the present invention allows for a more time efficient remediation process.